


Love Came Softly

by Cali_se



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Gen, M/M, Romance, unusual PoV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love shows the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Came Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009

Love came softly upon them, tiptoeing across the meadow, borne upon the sweet scented breath of a late summer breeze. It settled at an open window, pausing awhile to gaze at two souls dancing, yearning to be one, as another day of silent longing came to an end, and the gardener bade goodnight to his master.

Time passed, and Love grew tired of waiting. One starry night it seized its chance, giving wings to their souls and heat to their hearts; and a fresh breeze blew, bringing with it the gold of autumn and the warmth of a waiting hearth.


End file.
